Housetrained?
by Open Flag
Summary: A half cat half human has never been outside her cage, what will happen when she gets rescued by a certain demon butler. Can she be trained to act like a human, or will she bring shame to the Phantomhive family?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So the beginning is going to be a little confusing because this person, who's point of view is in, she cannot speak nor write or read. So she'll be describing things but she doesn't know what the people are saying, what the words she are using means or how to say it in English. Just a heads up.**

I look around my little area, it has four sides and just enough room to crawl around in, there are lots of lines up preventing me from going anywhere. Then the person comes in, my one entertainment of the day. Yet today he has brought others with him.  
"Well look at this, this is our one success finally, we are thinking of calling it a cat beast. It is after all a half cat, half human. As you can see it has cat like teeth and tongue, also has cat ears and tail, and you can see the finger nails and toe nails have now been turned into cat claws. The one reason it worked is because we started on this one when she was a baby, she has never been to the outside world, so we do not know the limits yet, but we hope to achieve it soon."  
The person said this with the tips of his lips turned up. His hair is darker than other 'humans', as I've heard them call themselves, and his eyes lighter than most. The people he brought with him then leave. I do not hate my home it is quite nice they feed me twice a day and I have this weird yellow straw stuff that is softer than the rest of the floor that I sleep on. The only part I do not like is when they take me out and lead me to a different room where things get put under me and it hurts. I waited for my meal to come it was about time, I have heard one of them call it 'dinner' before.  
Yet they did not come, I heard people walking around, it sounded like two people, but they were not bringing me my 'dinner'. I thought I'd I made some noise they might come, I let out a long noise _(just so you readers know it was a meow)_ Then I heard someone coming closer. I got happier and went to the edge of my area and grabbed onto two of the lines. The thing that people usually come in form was pushed all the way to the other side of the room. I looked black to see a 'human' with the darkest hair and eyes I've ever seen. I did not know him so I went back to the back of my area in the corner and rolled into a ball. He came over to my area and broke the line things off, I saw him reached his hand out to me and I gave him another noise that was to be a warning _(a hiss)_.  
I then heard noise, "Sebastian what are doing in there?" I saw a shorter 'human' than the ones I had ever seen walk into the room.  
The one that was dark made a noise, "I heard this creature and I could not leave her behind see?" His hand moved closer to me, so I did a warning noise again.  
The short one then made noise, "It doesn't seem to like you very much."  
"Can we please keep her, young master, the queen did say to take care of any surviving people."  
The shorter one then made a noise that did not sound good, "Fine, but hurry it up I want to get back to the manor."  
He left after that, the dark one then turned to me again and started inching closer. I did the best I could to become smaller in my corner and gave him a warning noise again.  
"Do not be frightened I will not hurt you, what is your name Miss?" He made more noise, but I turned away from him and just wondered if this was bad sleep.  
I felt something go around me and I was up off of the ground before I could react I was out of my area. I did not like not being in there, so I struggled to break free. When a gross smell hit me, I turned and looked out of the thing people came in from. On the ground was the man who came to me all the time, I leapt away from the dark man and went to my person. He wasn't moving, that's not right even when he was down in my area he still moved, I touched him a couple times before making a noise to tell him it was my 'dinner' time _(a meow)_. The dark man came over to me and tried to take me away from my person, I grabbed onto my person and made a bad noise at dark man _(a growl)._ I then kept trying to get him up, he had to give me 'dinner'. When I noticed he wasn't going to get up again I stood up. It felt weird to be only using my bottom legs but also natural.  
I then turned towards dark man and pointed to my area where food goes, "Denner." I tried to say the word that I sometimes heard but I did it wrong.  
The dark man held out his hand again and I looked at it. Wonder what's that for, I watched the hand move up slowly then the top of my head where he then moved it and it felt good so I made a noise _(a purr)._  
"Sebastian! Hurry up let's go!"  
The sudden noise made my jump, the dark man then made noise, "Yes sir."  
He then did the same thing where I was off the ground and he was around me, but I didn't struggle this time, maybe he's taking me to my dinner. He went fast at we then exited and it became super bright so I closed my eyes then opened then slowly. I saw many different things and different smells. The short human made noise again, "oh you finally got her, well put her in the carriage we don't want people to see her since she is just in that very thin dress."  
I didn't care what little person said I jumped out of dark man and leapt onto soft ground. It smelt nice and felt good, there was a darker color under it! I was then grabbed up and almost put into a dark box thing, but I jumped out of dark man's hands and went back to soft ground.  
"Sebastian! Get her!" the little human said.  
"Yes sir." said dark man.  
Dark man tried to pick me up again but I skipped away to a big thing it was dark and then light an- dark man got me. I would have struggled more but he did that thing again and I made nice noise. I was then put in dark box and little man was across from me, but dark man left and his good feeling. I tried to go after him but the box closed and now I was trapped. I looked at little human, he looked different than anyone I ever saw before.  
"Why are you staring at me!?" he made noise again, I kept looking at the part that makes noise waiting for it to do it again.  
It didn't move, but the part above that, that was light, was made smaller. He only had one though I tried to move dark thing over other one but he smacked my hand away.  
"Stop." Noise again.  
I was now wanting to move it more, and he wasn't going to let me so only one option. I jumped on top of him he let out a big noise which I ignored and took off the dark thing. I then went back to my area and started moving the dark thing. Two parts were really small and one had fat part. The little human was a still on floor of weird box, I then saw his other thing was a different color. I grabbed his face, forgetting about weird dark thing, and looked into his eyes. They were same shape, but different colors.  
He then made big noise, "Sebastian! Get this thing off of me!"  
The box stopped and the box opened and dark man was there. I was on top of little human pinning him to the ground, but I wanted more feeling good so I leapt onto dark man. He caught me and I snuggled my head against his.  
The little human decided to make noise, "Sebastian, I don't think she can understand English, teach her when we get to the manor. Also keep her away from me for now."  
"Yes sir, umm what happened to your eye patch?" Dark man made noise.  
"She took it!" Little human made big noise.  
Dark man's hand started moving towards me and tried to take black thing out of my eating area. I didn't let go and kept it in, it was mine I won it. I did warning noise again and he stopped, "I don't think I can get now from her and it might be ruined, but when we get back to the manor I'll be sure to get up I a knew one."  
"Fine just get me back to my manor."  
Then the box was closed and I got to stay with dark man! He then went on top of box and there where weird things in front of the box, dark man moved weird lines and weird things in front started moving. I sat on top of dark man. I watched them but that soon got boring so I went off of dark man and saw top of box had lot more room. So I went on that area and spread across it and the thing that blew my hair felt good so I went to good sleep.  
I woke up to the box stopping, I saw dark man get down and get little human out.  
"Sebastian what is she doing up there?"  
"She seemed to like it there and fell asleep."  
"Whatever get her settled in and start teaching her, I don't want a rabid beast in my manor."  
The dark man did not seem to like that, but he came over to me and put his hand out again. This time I just ignored that and jumped to him. He grabbed me and carried me in finally giving me pleasing feeling which made me do good noise. We then went into big place and went into dark area, "This is my room" the dark man made noise. We went into bright place and he put me down. Walked over to this weird white thing and it started making noise I went over to see it filling up with something. I felt it with my finger, but it made my finger feel weird so I didn't like it. I stood back up and dark man came and took off the thing that was on me. I then looked down at my self. I wonder how I look compared to other people. Then the dark man picked me up and tried to put me in weird white thing, but I put both of my bottom legs on both sides to stop him.  
"You need a bath, it's the first thing that has to be done." Dark man made noise , but I didn't move I wasn't going in that weird feeling thing.  
"Okay you win."  
He moved me away from white thing and we turned our back on it I was happy that I won. Then he quickly turned back and I was dunked into the white thing with see is stuff in it. I tried to claw my way out but dark man forced me in.  
"Now don't make this difficult, you need a bath and it could be very good or it could turn into a battle field." He made noise and look he had said he wasn't going to back down. I then had all weird stuff dumped on me, I freaked and tried to claw at him, but he was very good at dodging them. He then started to do nice things to my head and it then felt good so I stopped struggling. He also 'cleaned' as he told me my back part that was separate _(tail)._ It felt very good and I made nice noise whole time. He helped me 'clean' all of me and the when he turned his back to go get the 'towel' he said, I jumped out of the 'bath', as he called it, and ran out of the bright and dark place. I went into different area and there was a weird thing that was taller than the ground and much softer, some soft things came off of it and I wrapped those around me and went on soft thing. It felt very good, till I heard someone coming, I peaked an eye open to see dark man walking towards me.  
"Look at this mess you made the bed soaking wet, and you were running through the halls naked."  
I turned my back to him as he started making noise, but he then picked me up and took me back to 'his' room. He then put something over my head, untried to take it off, but he put my arms though it. He then said something about sleep and turned off the lights. When I didn't get into the 'bed', as he called it, it confused him. "Are you not tired?"  
I pointed to the place where I took in my 'dinner'. He seemed to get the idea and left, he came back a little while later with things he told me to 'eat'. I put the first thing in my mouth unsure if I wanted it or not, but after that I scarfed the rest down, I was hungry and it tasted good. The dark man then put me in the 'bed' and put the weird soft things around me. I soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and it was still really dark, and dark man had his eyes closed and arms wrapped around me. I got out of this trap quickly and looked up right above our heads was a weird thing that moved and it was dark, I smacked at it a couple of times to see if it would do anything, but nothing happened. I moved it and caught a glimpse of something very bright, so I moved it to where I could see out of it and there was this weird thing coming up out of one side of the ground. It was very nice and I was attracted to it very much, I started moving my head closer when something hit me. I jumped back and did the exact same thing, it hit me again! I decided to take this thing down, so I hit it with all my will and it made a loud noise and my hand went through. The dark man jumped up and looked at me, his dark things were bigger than normal.  
"Did you just break the window?" He made noise.  
I looked at him wondering if he was speaking about the weird force I can't see, he made lots of air come out of his eating area. I leaned closer to see if I could feel it, but he then got off weird soft thing.  
"Alright I'll have to do a temporary fix on that, for now I'll get you dressed and take you to the library, but try not to destroy anything else, I already have those I- servants to worry about."  
He then took off the weird thing he put on me before and tried to put something else on me. I put my hands up to stop him and tried to run away again, he caught me and forced the thing on me. It felt weird and I tried to rip it off, but he grabbed my hands.  
"No stop, don't do that. Now come we have to go to the library."  
I didn't want to leave this place, he then pet my head and I made a good noise and followed him out. He took me down this weird thing that was closed on two sides, then a big area that had lots of weird things in it. He sat me down.  
"Now stay here I'll be back in just a minute."  
He then left me alone, so I started looking through the area, it was very different there was many more things, I found this weird thing that was round and it moved really fast so I started messing with that a lot. The dark man came back in.  
"The young master has given me the full day to start teaching you how to speak and read." The dark man came over.  
He put me back where he first put me and brought over these weird thing.  
"These are books, you will learn mostly from them. We are going to start with the Alphabet."  
He put this 'book' in front of me and opened it.  
"A." The dark man made a noise while pointing to a weird looking thing on the 'book'. "A" He kept repeating that.  
"A-A-A-A. A." I tried making the same noise.  
He then pointed to the next thing, "B." He repeated that till I said it as well.  
This went on for a long time and by the end of it I knew what the 'alphabet' was and I knew every letter and how to pronounce them. Then he tried to make me say them together and they made different sounds and he showed me what they meant. I soon learned 'girl' and 'boy'. He then got 'called', as he said, from the tiny human.  
I picked up a different 'book' and tried to read the word on the front.  
"D-d-d-di-dic-dict-dictio-diction-dictiona-dictionary-dictionary." I said, weird 'word'. I opened the 'book' and started 'reading'. The dark man did not come back for a long time, and this 'book' was awesome! That was a new word I learned, this 'book' had all these 'words' and I was learning at quite the rapid rate. I love new words! Some even had pictures that showed you what they look like, I heard someone about to open the door so I put the book back quickly and waited.  
The dark man walked back in.  
"Sorry that took so long the master wanted a lot even though he did say I have the rest of the day to you, but we never know with him."  
Sorry, what did that mean again, feeling distress, especially through sympathy with someone else's misfortune. I wonder what distress or misfortune he thinks I am having. He then spoke more.  
"Well that's all we can do for today, but it seems like you might be a fast learner."  
Learner is a person who is learning a subject or skill, I am learning to read so that must be the skill he is working on.  
"Come lets go to bed." He held out his hand to me.  
Bed that means a piece of furniture for sleep or rest, typically a framework with a mattress and coverings. Oh so we are going to sleep now. I took his hand and he led us back to our bedroom. Bedroom a room for sleeping in, so I must be right! We were then in the room and I looked at the bed with new found interest, now that I know what it is. He put me under the sheets and I looked at the broken window, he had put a temporary fix on it. Temporary lasting for only a limited period of time; not permanent. Yes I love the dictionary, I think when he leaves again tomorrow I'll read the rest of it, and then find a new one. He layed down as well and we got in the same sleeping position as last night. Position a particular way in which someone or something is placed or arranged. I felt my eye lids close and darkness slipped in.


	3. Chapter 3

After we had gotten up dark man then put clothes on me, but it was more than last time. We went down to the 'library' again and he had to leave soon since the 'master' had not given him the day off, like yesterday. I was happy with that though it means I get to read many dictionary's all day! I finished with the one I found yesterday so I walked around a bit to try and find another 'book'. I was still learning how to pronounce the words, but I was getting better at it, I walked around the library saying the words out loud as I passed.  
I then saw someone and hid so they wouldn't hear me speaking. I expected them to come around since they had looked me in the eye right before I hid, but they didn't. I looked around and saw that same girl again and hid. I can now tell that there is a difference between a male human and a female human, but other than the way there hair looks and the face shape there's not really a difference. Yet some girls have bigger chest areas and men never have big chest areas, but some girls have small chest areas as well, so its hard to tell the difference. I knew this one was a girl because she had super long hair that went all the way down to her knees and he chest was a bit big.  
I peeked to see if she was coming, but she was also peeking around a corner. I then got up and slowly walked towards her, as she did the same. I stopped, she stopped. I put an arm up, she put her opposite arm up. As if trying to mimic me, how rude! I ran to attack her, but as soon as I did that she did the same and we head-butted. I fell to the floor, as did she, and grabbed my head, she did the same. She's copying me! I got up and glared at her, she glared at me. I went to smack her and she tried to smack me, making us do this high-five thingy. I then jumped up and hissed at her. She did the same, I almost yelled at her to stop it, but I then heard chuckling behind me.  
I turned to see the dark man using a hand to cover his laughing, did he think that my fighting with this girl was funny! I was so mad right now! I could just hit him! He then walked forward and started speaking.  
"That is a mirror, this is your reflection." He explained.  
Reflection the throwing back by a body or surface of light, heat, or sound without absorbing it. I never really did get that definition, but is he saying that this rude girl is like me! I then looked towards her again and I saw the dark man behind her! I thought he was behind me, but I must have been wrong, when did he get over there? I then saw him look down at her with loving eyes, I didn't know that he liked her that much? Oh well its none of my business, I then turned and walked off to the side, I did not want to see them like that I wonder what word would describe that? Love? Maybe its definition was an intense feeling of deep affection. So maybe he felt that way about her, but I don't think she felt the same she was glaring at me. I find feeling weird, it meant, an emotional state or reaction. But I don't think I have ever felt anything like that.  
The dark man came up behind me, "I have brought you your lunch."  
Lunch? A meal eaten in the middle of the day, typically one that is lighter or less formal than an evening meal. But I didn't have that back at home? Either way I followed him to the table area and he had set out food there so I went and sat down about to eat.  
"I think we should start working on your table etiquette, even though you cannot speak and are partly animal it will still be a good skill if you are to stay here." The dark man said.  
He then straitened my back and made me eat with my head held high. It was very uncomfortable and I hated it, he also made me take small bites of everything! What's the point of having so much food if by the time you get half way through all the food is cold! It was terrible, dark man did not seem to get this logic though, when I felt the food start losing its hotness so I went to put the rest in my mouth, but he stopped me with a 'ruler'. I was quite annoyed, but by the very end the 'master' had called him and he had to leave.  
I then went back to the rude girl who had not left, she must really like this 'library', and she glared at me as she saw me coming. I then decided to try and use my voice.  
"I-if you do not... care.. or ..love ...him then stay...away." I pointed at her, it took a little while to say the words since I had to remember them.  
I then turned my back on her and left, she must have been at a loss for words because she never said anything back.  
I finally found another dictionary, with that I sat on one of the 'couches' in the 'library' and started reading. I was about half way through when I heard footsteps. I quickly put the book back in its place and went back to the wooden table.  
But the footsteps just kept on walking, not stopping or entering the library. So I went to go check to see what it was. I saw a boy walking down the hall, his hair was blond and he had this weird white thing sticking out of his mouth. He was way taller than me kind of like dark man, but not as tall as him. I started following him through the halls, he must have heard me because he suddenly turned around.  
"Who's there!?" He said in a loud voice, but not really yelling.  
I answered easily, "me."  
He looked down at me, "oh your a little thing what size are you about 5'2?"  
I was wondering what '5'2' was, I don't think that it was in the dictionary's I was reading. I just looked at him and this seemed to unnerve him a bit.  
"S-so umm.. whats your name?"  
I then thought, I don't have a name do I? Wait that guy that always came to check up on me sometimes didn't he call me something?  
I remembered, "CatBeast." I smiled.  
He seemed shocked, "Oh uh guess that explains the ears and tail, and uh teeth?"  
I didn't know what he was talking about, were mine different than other peoples?  
"So what's ... your... name?" I asked.  
"Oh its Baldroy, but people usually call me Bard. Are you new around here?"  
"Yes." Was all I said.  
I am new I just got here a couple of days ago.  
"Oh umm are you a new maid, because Sebastian hasn't introduced us yet?" He looked skeptical of what I was saying, but I didn't realize this.  
"I might be." What's a 'Sebastian'?  
I was then bored of talking to this 'Bard', so I turned around and started walking away.  
"Hey wait! You can't just go around the manor as you please!" He said coming after me.  
I heard him approaching and I didn't want to talk to him any more so I did the normal thing, I ran. Which made him come after me faster.  
"Bloody 'ell yur fast!" He yelled after me.  
I kept my legs pumping trying to put some distance between us, but he was persistent and kept coming after me. So I thought that to lose him I might need to just run around this maze till he was so tired that he couldn't keep up any more. As we were running he started to slow down and I could hear him panting out of breath. I was having the time of my life though, I had never stretched my legs so much and I did not want to stop.  
"Mey-rin get that girl, I don't know how but she somehow got in ta the manor."  
I heard him say behind me, I looked to now see a girl, I think, running after me. I wonder if we're playing? Playing to engage in activity for enjoyment and recreation rather than a serious or practical purpose. Because I was having enjoyment. I wonder if we should play hide-an-seek, I read about it in one of the first books that dark man gave me. It sounded like fun, so I turned a corner really sharp making the girl stumble and fall and I ran into the first door I found. I closed it silently and then put my ears to the door listening.  
"Ahem."  
I looked behind me to see dark man and tiny human, tiny human was in a chair and dark man was standing next to him. As soon as I looked though I turned my attention back to the door.  
"Oi Mey-rin were the bloody 'ell that girl go?"  
"I don't know one minute she was there... then gone!"  
Yay! I successfully hid from them! Now what? I turned back to the other two behind me, and they both had weird looks on their faces.  
"So I'm guessing you just met a couple of my other servants as it sounds?" The tiny human said.  
I just looked at him.  
"Sebastian I thought you said she was learning quickly?" He said turning his attention back to the dark man.  
"She was, but it seems like we have hit a block." He replied.  
I then heard a knock on the door and I thought it to be those servants so I ducked behind one of the pieces of furniture right as the dark man opened the door.  
"M-Mister Sebastian it seems that there is a girl who got into the manor, but it seems we have lost her, yes we did." The girl said with her head down.  
"Also she's got cat tail and ears and I think cat teeth as well?" Said 'Bard'.  
"There is nothing to fear I am well aware, she is.." He looked back on the tiny human then turned his gaze back to the others," mine." He finished.  
I am his? I wonder what that means?  
"Oh is she yur girl?" The 'Bard' asked, "Cause she said she was CatBeast."  
The girl looked depressed, but dark man looked confused.  
"She said?"  
"What? Er yeah I was talking ta her and she told me." He said.  
"CatBeast hmm?" He mused.  
I was watching this whole ordeal from behind the sofa, when he suddenly turned in my direction.  
"Well if you can introduce yourself, then come on out." Dark man told me.  
The two servants looked confused till I stepped out and both their jaws fell slack.  
"S-she was here the whole time!?" The girl managed to stutter out.  
I just walked over to the dark man, ignoring the others stares.  
"So you can speak?" Dark man said looking down at me.  
I turned away and shrugged, I could kind of speak, but I wouldn't say I'm fluent.  
"Wait, wait! So what is she ta ya?!" The 'Bard' asked.  
"She is exactly what I said she is, mine, in other words my pet." He smiled at them.  
Pet? A domestic or tamed animal kept for companionship or pleasure. So I'm for his 'Companionship' and 'Pleasure'. Hmm what is the definition for pleasure? I don't remember, I'll look it up tomorrow.  
"Oh so that explains it." The girl said looking relieved.  
"Now both of you back to your chores." Dark man said to them.  
After they left he went back to the tiny humans side.  
"So you can speak?" The tiny human asked.  
I shrugged again.  
"Well then what is your name?" He said seemingly annoyed.  
"CatBeast." I said.  
"And who gave you that name?"  
"A person."  
"Who?"  
"I don't know."  
Now he looked really annoyed.  
"What do you mean you don't know who, they had to have called you it for you to remember!"  
I nodded.  
"So how do you remember it?" He asked trying to control his annoyance.  
"The person."  
"This isn't going anywhere, Sebastian do you have any idea where she got that name."  
"I do not, my lord, this is also my first time hearing her speak full sentences."  
"Hmm." Was all he replied.  
I then turned around and opened the door, about to leave when dark man stopped me.  
"Where are you going?" He asked grabbing my arm.  
"Out."  
"Where?" He asked again not letting go of my arm.  
I shrugged.  
"Wait, I still want to talk to you more." The tiny human said.  
I tried to leave again, but dark man pulled me back into the room and set me down in front of the tiny human.  
"So what have you been doing when Sebastian is not there?"  
"Reading."  
"What have you been reading?"  
"Dictionary's."  
Now he looked at me incredulous, "Really?"  
I nodded.  
"So do you want to stay here, because I know Sebastian wants you to stay here?"  
My turn to ask a question, "What's a 'Sebastian'?" I asked confused, because now I had heard it several times.  
The tiny human just kind of did this weird short laugh.  
"He is Sebastian." He said pointing to dark man.  
"No that's Dark man." I said.  
Both Dark man and Tiny human seemed shocked at this.  
"And what am I?"  
"Tiny human." I didn't hesitate, not realizing that this would be an insult.  
I saw Dark man cover his mouth quickly as a 'Pfft' sound escaped his mouth. The Tiny human's face became red as he glared at Dark man.  
Then he turned his attention back to me, "You are not to call me that, understand?"  
"Yes." I did understand, but I wasn't going to do what he asked.  
"Good, so do you want to stay?"  
"Why would I leave?" I asked.  
"I don't know, don't you have family you might want to go live with?"  
I read about a 'family' its a group consisting of parents and children living together in a household.  
"No, you killed them." I stated.  
He looked at me shocked, "What?"  
"Those people I use to live with you killed them."  
"Yes, but that wasn't your family, was it?"  
Now I was confused, I was a child, I think, so didn't that make them parents?  
"Well what is a family?" I asked.  
"It is the people who gave birth to you." He looked at me dully.  
"Oh then I don't have one." I said.  
"So those people there must have named you CatBeast?"  
"I heard it once."  
"So you do want a new name?"  
I turned away and shrugged, he is asking way to many questions why does it matter anyway.  
He then sighed, "Sebastian please take her back to her room."  
"Yes sir." Dark man said.  
He then held out his hand to me and, like normal, I ignored it and went to the door by myself. I felt him behind me and I waited to let him take the lead, when he didn't go in front of me I turned my head to see him just looking at me.  
I gestured with my hand for him to go, he then seemed to get it and started leading me to our room.  
"So" He started looking over his shoulder, "when did you come up with the name of Dark man?"  
I shrugged, not really wanting to talk right now, I had already done enough of that.  
He didn't bug me any more and we were soon into our room and he got the other dress he puts on me at night. I raised my arms so he could take off the thing he had put on me today, he looked amused.  
"Are you still wanting me to dress you?"  
"Do you not want to?" I asked.  
"No I want to you."  
So I kept my arms raised and waited, he came over and took my outfit off and put on the night dress. I then walked over to the bed and got under the covers on one side making sure there was enough room for him to get in.  
"I have to go take care of the master I will be back soon" He said.  
I watched him walk towards the door then leave. I then turned over and looked out the window and it was weird, it was mostly dark, but there was still a little light left. I watched the rest of it disappear and I felt a hand on my back, I turned to see Dark man and he had already gotten in the bed.  
"We should get some sleep, my pet." He smiled at me.  
I turned back over and got deeper into the covers, I then wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. I felt him chuckle so I looked up and he had this amused look in his eye.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You seem so comfortable around me." That did not answer my question in any way.  
"Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"  
He seemed to be thinking about that for a minute, "depends, but for now no."  
He is very confusing when he answers questions, I just cuddled back into him and closed my eyes. Sleep soon coming upon me.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay so sorry I have not written in so long, I just had two other stories going on, anyway I am not sure when my next update will be but it should not be as long as this one was.  
**

* * *

I was walking down the hall in my full maid uniform, I now have to wear many layers of clothing and it was very annoying, it looked the same as Mey-rin's but it was black and it was my size. Dark man had sent me to go wake up Tiny human, I had now been here for at least a week and I was quickly accepted by the other staff, it was very interesting trying to adjust to human life. Just a couple days ago I realized that I was the only one with my type of ears, where other people had ears all I had was skin and hair, my ears where on top of my head and they were shaped differently and I could move them when trying to hear different sounds. Bard thought it was cool, but it seemed to freak out Mey-rin, whereas Finny could care less about such things as appearance.  
I had refused to give up the original names I had given to Dark man and Tiny human, though it seemed to piss off Tiny human more, but I think I really like him and I even showed him 'love' daily.  
I walked into his room where I saw him in his bed sheets, the room was dark and he was breathing softly, I wheeled over the cart and I opened the curtains. As soon as that was done I went and jumped onto his bed and started cuddling him while he lied there defenseless, I wrapped my arms around his body and rubbed my head against his.  
"G-GET OFF!" He yelled at me like normal.  
I was still sitting on him but I got up a little to look him in the face, "Good Morning Tiny human! It is now time to get up!" I smiled.  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! CALL ME CIEL OR YOUNG MASTER!" He yelled again.  
"You have told me twenty seven times, Tiny human, but not to worry you do not have to do it anymore." He seemed relieved at this, till I finished my sentence, "Because I will never listen to you!" I said the cheerfully as if it was the best thing in the world.  
"YOU-!"  
I cut him off before he could yell more, since it did hurt my ears a bit, "Today we have some biscuits with some honey and we have bacon with some sausage and we also have some pancakes."  
I then started pouring the tea that Dark man told me to bring, he sighed again before finally putting his legs over the bed and sitting up.  
"Earl Grey?" He asked.  
I just agreed with him since I couldn't tell, I didn't like the tea since the smell of it was so sharp and it hurt my nose.  
"Yes, but bacon is the best for today." I said with a firm voice.  
"What?" He asked taking the cup from me.  
"Bacon. It's meat. So it tastes best, you will like it." I said as if it was the most obvious thing.  
He just shook his head out of annoyance, and started sipping his tea. Dark man then walked in and started walking over, Tiny human then started speaking to him.  
"Sebastian, I no longer want Katy waking me up, she has the most rudest wake up calls." He said without looking up.  
Dark man looked at me, "What did you do this time?"  
I shrugged my shoulders, "I brought the breakfast and opened the curtains just like you told me to." I said purposely leaving out the part where I tackled him.  
He apparently wanted to get me in trouble, "And she also attacked me while I was still asleep, and she is still calling me that horrible name."  
Look at what you did! Now I won't get the milk! Because Dark man is strict and he won't let me have it unless I do my job perfectly.  
I kept my eyes away from him, but he wasn't having that so he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.  
"What have I told you about tackling people so early in the morning?" He asked.  
"Not to do it." Was my immediate answer.  
He then narrowed his eyes, "So why do you still keep doing it?"  
"I want to." I said with no emotion.  
Dark man always irritated me, he would touch me when I wanted to be left alone and he wasn't even cute like Tiny human. My earlier emotions of like for him have now changed to annoyance. Yet we still slept in the same bed since I am his pet, as he likes to repeatedly remind me.  
He then turned back to Tiny human, "Please accept my apologies, I will make sure that it does not happen again."  
I rolled my eyes and said something barely even audible, "That's what he thinks."  
Dark man apparently heard me and was quick to turn sharp eyes towards me, so I did what any normal person would do and looked the other way. After that I went out and went to go see what the other humans where doing, I was quick to find Finny in the garden.  
I then hid behind a bush and I crept towards him slowly keeping low to the ground and making sure that he couldn't see me between the plants. When I got close enough I leapt onto him and pinned him to the ground.  
He was shocked till he saw my face, "Oh Katy! What are you doing out here?"  
"Playing with you." I said with a smile on my face as I sat on top of him.  
"Did Sebastian say it was okay?" He asked.  
The other servants were quick to learn that Sebastian was possessive of whatever he claimed his, so he had kept tabs on me at all times and if the other servants interacted with me without his knowing he would punish them, even if it was my fault. So the reaction to that was that I learned how to lie really well really quickly.  
"Yep, I already talked to him!" I smiled quickly.  
He bought it, so I was able to stay outside with him and watch him as he worked. Though I am pretty sure that he did more harm than good, I was quick to sense when Dark man was coming so I hid so Finny wouldn't get in trouble. Out of all the servants I liked him best, as I hid Finny looked confused for a second before he shrugged it off and went back to work.  
Dark man came over and started talking to him about all his mistakes, I watched the whole ordeal and waited till Dark man left then I came out and I went to go inside the house. I was quick to find Bard and I jumped onto his back as he kept walking, he didn't even stop and just kept going. This had become a normal thing for us since I had done it everyday I was here, at first he nearly freaked out when I first started doing it, but he ignored it now.  
He was going to the kitchen I noticed so I decided to ask him.  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
"I was going to go prepare lunch for our young master, want to help?" He asked looking over his shoulder to come face to face with me.  
"Yes!" I said immediately liking the idea very much.  
He chuckled and then got really serious, "Did you already talk to Sebastian?"  
I was getting tired of all these questions every day, Dark man was really annoying.  
"Yes and he said it was fine." I deadpanned.  
"Oh, okay." He said not getting my grumpy mood.  
We then continued on towards the kitchen, with me on his back enjoying the ride. When we got there I went off of his back and crawled onto the counters.  
"What do I need to do?" I asked with excitement.  
He chuckled as he saw me sitting on the counter, "Why don't you just start with trying to clean these." He handed me some vegetables.  
"Okay!" I said eager to help, but when I went over to the sink I glared at it. It was a terrible beast that had the terrible water come out of it to hurt you.  
I turned it on and washed the food as quickly as possible so I would not have to feel the wetness for long, I then gave them to Bard and he cut them as I watched.  
"Okay now its time to cook these babies!" He exclaimed after a while and he turned the oven on and he got out another big weapon.  
I was sitting criss cross on the counter as I asked him, "What is that?" I had seen him use it many times but Dark man had never let me stay once he pulled it out, so I was curious to see what it would do.  
"This is me flamethrower!" He said proudly as he put these weird type of glasses on.  
He then aimed it at the oven and I tried to get a closer look, which ended up being a bad decision as I saw why Dark man always took me away. The whole thing exploded, it wasn't so much of a force to knock me off of my sitting position, but I had leaned back when it hit and I was pretty sure I was covered completely in black.  
"Bard what did you do?" I heard a voice ask and I looked to see Dark man who looked shocked to see me as well.  
I then felt a sneeze shake my body as I let a tiny little one out and it made the black on me fall off a little, the smell of the explosion burned my nose. Dark man's gaze then hardened on Bard, who was on the floor because of the explosion, and he came towards him with a threatening aura.  
Bard was quick to defend himself, "She wanted to help! So I let her!" When that did not stop Dark man approaching he added, "And she said you said it was okay!" That stopped Dark man in his walk as he turned to look at me, making Bard sigh in relief.  
"Did you really say that?" He asked.  
I shrugged, not really caring either way since I already wasn't going to get milk.  
Dark man then sighed and put a hand to his head.  
"Bard, clean up this mess. Now." he added with sternness making the chef get up and start working on the kitchen.  
He then turned to me and picked me up without my permission making me squirm, till he said, "You are going to get ash all over the floors." I did not want the Tiny human to hate me more than he already does.  
So I stayed as still as I could be, and he carried me to our personal bathroom and set me in the tub.  
I was about to protest till he put a finger over my mouth.  
"You need to get clean, it would be unsightly for a Phantomhive servant to be so dirty."  
I pouted as he started filling the tub, making me get wet, I felt my nails come out a bit more. My nails looked like normal human nails, just a bit sharper, till I got mad or really annoyed or I thought I was in danger, then they would come out just a bit longer. I had the idea of scratching him, but I knew that would probably annoy him and I would get in trouble. So I sat there as he scrubbed all the blackness off of me, making the water black. I glared the whole time I was in the tub, if I had my way I would never go into this disgusting bath.  
He was soon done and I quickly got out, he then dried me and dressed me in a fresh uniform. Once that was done I let my tail peek out from under my dress, I had a nice tail that would soar above my head, but with the weight of the clothes they put on me I couldn't get it out. Which bugged my greatly. I sighed and started to leave the room.  
"And where are you going, my pet?"  
Argg! I hate that nickname he gave me.  
"Nowhere." I said and left the room heading down the hall to either Bard or Finny, they were the most fun to hang out with.  
"Katy, the master wants you to work on etiquette." I heard Dark man say, but I ignored it and kept walking.  
"Katy?" He said again.  
I heard him sigh and was able to taste his breath, it really was delicious, "Cat Beast come here."  
I turned and came towards him, that was the only name I liked to respond to, no matter how weird they might think it is.  
Dark man looked down at me, "You need to work on etiquette since you can't even wake up the master properly." He said sternly.  
"I don't want to." Was my reply.  
His eyes sharpened at my unwillingness, "Katy, as my pet, and as a Phantomhive servant I need you to prove your worth here in this manor. All you seem to be doing is adding to my chores, the young master does not approve of such behavior."  
I felt sadness come into my being, it was a new feeling, "You don't want me?" I asked with tears in my eyes.  
He immediately softened and looked down at me with a new look in his eyes, one that I could not tell, "That is not the case, but you need to shape up and start acting like you belong here."  
We both then heard plates crash and he mumbled an 'excuse me' and left to go deal with the mess.  
Hmm? Belong here? I thought I did belong here, its not like any of the other people hate me? I wonder what he meant, I remember hearing him say before that the others should do their 'jobs' but what is my job? What is a job?  
I then decided to go to my friend the Dictionary, I must have read the word before but just forgot, this library has five dictionaries and I have already read them all. I looked it up, as Dark man showed me, and there was a couple definitions. A paid position of regular employment. Nope that is not me. A task or piece of work,-.  
I stopped right there and thought about that. Dark man must want me to do work, I can do that. So what should I do.  
I know Finny takes care of the outside, and Bard takes care of the kitchen, and Mey-rin takes care of the dishes. Dark man covers all of it? Maybe I should be like him then since I am his 'pet' I should do what he does. Cover all of it.  
I left the library with new found information, I wonder what I should do first, I do usually get bored of just watching the servants. I went outside to ask Finny what I should do when a certain smell caught my nose. It was soft and strong and wonderful, I looked over to see all these different types of colored flowers. Maybe the Tiny human would like some of this sweet smell too.  
With that in mind I started plucking the flowers, but not all in one place so it would still look like a nice patch of flowers. I remember I saw Dark man with flowers once inside the home, but he put it in this item called a vase and he made them look professional. At least that is what he told me they look like, I thought they still just looked like a group of flowers.  
So I went back inside to the kitchen and found a nice looking vase that was high up in one of the cabinets, I filled it with water like I had seen Dark man doing and i made a nice pattern out of them. I then started taking them to the room the Tiny human was always in, when I got there Dark man was also there.  
They watched me with careful eyes as I strolled in and I went and set the vase on a little table next to the window.  
As I was walking out Tiny human decided to ask me something, "Katy why did you just put flowers in here?"  
"Felt like it." I said without turning back to look him in the eyes.  
"And where did you get them?" He asked annoyed at me, like always.  
"Nowhere." And with that I left the room.  
It didn't hit me till after I set them in there, now he won't smell them when he goes to sleep! I forgot about the other room he is always in at night, i went back out to get more flowers for him.  
It wasn't in his garden that he had, they were wild flowers that were all different colors but they were very beautiful, I made sure to flick all of the bugs off of them before bringing them in. I set a vase of flowers in his room.  
I then remembered the flowers usually die without their roots and soil! I couldn't do anything about the ones I already picked, but I took five vases out with me and I went back to the wild patch and I dug up the roots with the soil. I made sure the get all the long slimy bugs off, I believe they are called worms.  
I first started setting those in each of the main room, before I went to each servants room to put them and then I did the main guest bedrooms. I had gotten twenty of those vases filled and put them throughout the house, before the flower patch ran out of flowers, but it was okay since I had read a book on how to keep the flowers alive.  
I ran into Dark man in the hall way and he did not seem to like my appearance.  
"What happened to you?" He asked.  
"Digging." Was my response, he was looking at all the dirt on my hands and dress.  
He sighed, "We'll have to give you another bath."  
I backed away from him and made sure he wouldn't come any closer with the warning hiss I gave him.  
"We have to do it you got all filthy again." He said.  
I did not get out of my self defense stance, he just walked down the hall and away from me, when he was no longer in sight I breathed a sigh of relief and got out of my stance.  
I went to the kitchen and realized what I would have to do to get out of the bath that the Dark man definitely had planned for tonight. I went to the sink and started washing the dirt off grimacing at how the water felt against my skin. Once I thought myself clean enough I jumped off the counter and dried myself happy to be back to normal.  
Bard then walked in, and I realized it must already be dinner time.  
"Oh hey there, Katy. Wat you doin 'ere?"  
"Nothing of importance, what's for dinner?" I asked with excitement, I soon learned after coming here food is an amazing thing.  
"I don't know but it is goin to be delicious!" He exclaimed.  
Dark man then walked in and took over making the whole dinner much to Bard's disappointment and I sat on the counter watching the whole thing. Bard soon left afterwards and I just sat on the counter watching him make the meal. He then tried to start up a conversation with me.  
"So do you like flowers?"  
I nodded, "Yes they smell good and don't hurt my nose."  
He nodded, "So how many flowers did you bring into the manor?"  
I shrugged, "I don't know how many flowers, but I brought in Twenty-two vases." I smiled at the thought.  
He glanced at me from the corner of his eye, "What is you favorite flower?"  
I shrugged, "Don't know, maybe the red that has a strong smell, or the white that blooms big its smell is very sweet."  
"A Rose and a Lily." He said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"They are called a Rose and a Lily."  
I nodded in understanding. It was then I got curious.  
"Hey, Dark man, what do you like?" I asked earnestly.  
He was silent for a moment before answering, "Nothing you would like."  
I was anything but satisfied, "Like?" I prompted.  
He sighed, "I like to see chaos, death, suffering, I like to see humans torn down and barely even able to breathe."  
He looked me in the eye as he said this, I started shaking my head 'no'. He seemed saddened by this until I started speaking.  
"Nobodies perfect."  
He was shocked to say the least, "What?"  
"I read about it, this one guy said nobody was perfect, so you have to expect to find imperfections."  
He then chuckled, "I don't think anyone has called me 'not perfect', especially at my job."  
That word again!  
"What's my job?" I asked, tried of not knowing.  
"You are a maid of the Phantomhive manor." He said turning back to his work.  
"What do I do?" I asked again.  
He thought of this for a moment, "You are to do what I or the young master tells you."  
I thought about this, "I will keep calling him Tiny human and I refuse to take a _bath_ every night" I said in a disgusted tone.  
He seemed amused, "Okay but will you stop attacking the master in the morning?" He asked.  
I smiled, "Yes, in the morning." And only in the morning, the rest of the day was free game.  
Dark man had to go and serve the young master and he left me and the other servants to our meals. We all ate and the other servants talked loudly while I just listened and enjoyed being around other people. Dark man came back and started washing the dishes, I realized that he hadn't eaten yet. So I waited till the other servants left and then I asked him.  
"Are you hungry?"  
He looked at me with amusement, "Is that why you aren't eating the rest of your meal?"  
I held my plate out to him, but he turned it down, I looked down at my plate sadly. He doesn't want food, but it is one of the best things.  
"Pet, please eat your meal, then we can get you to bed."  
I did as he asked, surprisingly, and finished my meal at last. He then guided me to our room and put me in the bed and tucked me in, I noticed it was earlier than usual.  
"I will go finish the rest of my chores and be back later." He said and he left the room.  
I was in my night gown, that only went to my knees, so I was able to let my stuffed tail out and I swung it back freely. I had gotten out of the covers and was sitting in the middle of the bed. I waited till he came back, an hour later, and was still just sitting there waiting for him. He looked shocked for a moment before sighing.  
"I thought I tucked you in."  
"I was waiting for you to get back." I answered a question that wasn't asked, but I knew he was curious.  
He smiled at me, before starting to undress and get into his night clothing. I watched with awed curiosity until he finally also got under the covers, I went back to my original position and started to cuddle into him.  
Even though this Dark man annoys me, he is the reason I'm here and he is the one who makes sure all of my needs are met. He isn't perfect, but he is the person who is closest to me.

* * *

 **AN: And its done! This one was a long one for me, anyway I know on the thing I put romance, but it should be just mostly humor for a while. Since she is going to be acting more like an animal than a human. Anyway I told my mother about this story and she and she had the WORST idea ever for this story! She wanted me to make their first kiss where she spits up a hairball in his mouth! I was laughing so hard but also really disgusted at the prospect, anyway I will not be doing that so no worries. I should be starting the manga or anime in the next chapter I'm not sure which one i want to go with yet. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Blah! I am such a liar I told you it wouldn't take as long and it did! So sorry about that, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and forgive me for my tardiness.  
**

* * *

I was woken up by Dark man getting out of bed, I opened my eyes and just started watching him get dressed. I had read in a book the other day that a women watched a man get dressed and it was considered wrong. I don't get how it was wrong though, I do it all the time and no one ever scolds me on it, I wonder if it is wrong?  
Dark man looked over at me, "Oh I didn't realize you were awake." He then switched into his more serious mode, "We will be having a guest today and I need you to be on your best behavior."  
I gave a curt nod and also got out of bed, I went over to the wardrobe he was currently in front of and started to get out my clothes. Dark man thought that it was necessary that I learn how to dress myself properly, so I had picked up that talent now and was still learning it. I was putting on my dress when I noticed something very important, the buttons were not suppose to be on the front.  
Dark man sighed and came over unbuttoning my dress and switching it around, it was much comfier that way, I let him and waited for him to finish my dress before I moved onto my own shoes. I put them on my feet and then I tried to tie the laces, which ended up being harder than it actually looked, I can learn how to speak quickly but I don't seem to be to quick with all these other human things. Dark man says I am part human so it should be in me somewhere, but I am pretty sure he is wrong and I am mostly animal, since that is what a 'pet' is.  
After Dark man tied my shoes for me we were both going down to where the other servants were. He was quick to make their breakfast and then he went to make the young master's, I ate with the others not really paying attention, I was super tired as of lately. I blame it on the late night reading of all the books, last night I was sure I had fallen asleep in the library but then I woke up in the room.  
Dark man was making the Tiny human's breakfast, and even though I was not suppose to wake the Tiny human, Sebastian was still taking me with him. So we went up to his room, with the cart ready, and I was pushing it. Dark man opened the door and I walked inside.  
"Young Master, it's time to wake up." Dark man said pulling open the curtains, as I poured the tea.  
"Today's breakfast of poached salmon and mint salad has been prepared. Side dishes of toast, scones, and champagne have been baked. Which would you like?"  
Tiny human popped his head out, "The scone." He said, "That aroma...is it Ceylon tea today?"  
Dark man was getting Tiny human dressed, "Yes, and we'll be using the Royal Doulton dishes. Preparations have been made with the Wedgwood Blue-white tea set."  
"Today's plans?" Tiny human asked.  
"After breakfast you will see the authority on Monarch Study, Professor Hugh."  
Their conversation went on like that till Tiny human said he needed Dark man to do something and so we made our way outside after breakfast. There was a weird darker skinned man outside who was yelling something at Dark man, the other servants were watching silently. Dark man then ran out the guy and hit him in the stomach simply, though the other people did not seem to see it, I was confused when the other guy fell to the ground, but realized that Dark man must have done it harder than I thought.  
He said a few words and turned back to Tiny human, who was looked quite annoyed, they exchanged a few words and Tiny human gave Dark man a drink, though he had refused to let me have it, but I was curious to see how it tasted. Dark man then snapped at the others, but my attention was diverted by a funny looking animal that was multiple colors and was flying in the sky, if I remember correctly these things are called butterflies.  
"Katy!" I heard Tiny human yell out.  
I suddenly looked at him with a blank stare.  
"Look at people when they are talking to you!" He snapped in annoyance.  
Why?  
"Sir Clause will be coming to day and I do not need you to embarrass me, got it?" He stared me down.  
I nodded.  
"Good, Come Sebastian."  
"As you wish." Dark man then gave me a warning glance and was off with the Tiny human.  
I stayed outside and simply listened to the sound of the winds and all the life out here. I could hear the baby birds cry for their mother to come home, I could also hear their stomachs making noises that seemed to be a sign of distress, I could hear the leaves blow and the caterpillars desperately try to hold onto their food source. I could also hear the much larger creatures that were running or simple chewing on the grass, I also heard something much more different, It was being very quite but it accidently knocked a rock over and the thing it was next to ran and it chased after it. I could hear all of this with my ears, some thing I knew what they were other I did not, but all the life that lived beyond this building fascinated me and sometimes I wish I could go out there and gone it.  
I let my hearing go to the inside of the building and I could hear a table cloth being fanned, must be setting up the table, and the next second I heard the sweet cries of roses as their heads were chopped off, and then I could smell the seasoning and meats coming from the kitchen as the were prepped for later. I had grown accustom to these type of things as well, since whenever I did hear something unfamiliar I would go see what it was for future reference.  
All sounds in the kitchen stopped and the smell stayed what it was, meaning whoever was in there had left or stopped all together. I ignored that and went into the garden and looked at all the lovely flowers, reminding me of my own chore that I should be doing. So I went inside filled a container with water and went to all the different rooms I had put the flowers in and watered them. I had read through a book on how to take care of flowers, so I was doing a much better job than I was before.  
I looked out the window to see Finny out there, oh he was killing all the plants. I wonder if he was suppose to do that?  
I shrugged my shoulders and kept moving I heard a crashing sound and small cry, I already knew who it was so no reason to go investigate.  
I then smelled a small fire, but ignored it since it seemed to be contained, but then to make matters worse I smell burnt meat, urg what an awful smell to have.  
I kept going with my day when I ran into Dark man and he seemed to be ordering the others around, I don't have a clue what they were doing to the garden but it sure did look weird, and there was some raw meat, that looked savory enough to eat.  
I watched as Bard cut it, my eyes trained on the prize.  
"Katy." Bard drawled making me look up at him, "This is for our guest today."  
I just kept looking at him.  
"That means you can't have it." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
I deflated instantly and stared at it with longing.  
Dark man took me by the arm and started taking me somewhere else, "Come now we must be getting ready for our guest."  
I already hated this guest, taking all of the attention and everyone so concerned about what they thought.  
We all got ready though next to the doorway and I was next to Dark man across from Mey-rin, he seemed bent on keeping me near him throughout the entire day. When the Guest did enter everyone but me said his name in unison and he seemed quite shocked by it all, even more surprise when Dark man opened up the door revealing the garden that was covered in rock, it wasn't ugly but it was different.  
Dark man lead them to a table and I was to follow helping Tiny human into his seat. After they were seated Dark man served them tea in a weird looking cup, I payed little attention to what they were talking about, but some of there words didn't make sense with the tone they were talking about them, I may be ignorant but I am not stupid, I understood that their words were just a cover up for what they were really talking about.  
When the meal was served both Tiny human and the guest seemed unsatisfied with what was served, but Dark man went into some elaborate detail about what it was and how it would be amazing, making both Tiny human and the guest enjoy it.  
I slowly realized that Tiny human cared very much what this person thought of him, though he seemed to be very prideful, so I made a little promise to make sure that this other human would find Tiny human very amazing. It seemed to be going well anyway, so I probably wouldn't need to do much. I was behind on the side of Tiny human though in case I was needed for anything, but then Mey-rin was instructed to pour them this drink, it was called wine. I had read before that it had a very bitter flavor, so I do not know why Tiny human would want to serve this since it did not taste good at all, but the guest seemed pleased by the choice.  
Dark man had to tell her to do it again before she actually snapped into action, when she did she wobbled forward and tried to pour it but she missed.  
I did not see this as a problem till I noticed the wetness going towards the guest, I myself hated it whenever something wet touched me, so I know I would hate it just as much if that wetness touched me.  
In quick thinking I grabbed the white table cloth with both hands, my claws now being out from the sudden rush of fear, and ripped it off the table so fast that nothing spilled over, I quickly wrapped the red area inside so the guest did not even have to see it.  
Dark man and Tiny human looked at me as if I had grown three heads, but I kept my eyes forward and waited for the guests reaction.  
"Huh?! Where did the table cloth go?!" He yelled out in shock.  
Dark man and Tiny human recovered themselves, "The cloth got a little dirty, so it was removed. Don't let it worry you."  
I noticed Mey-rin was now gone, I wonder where she went?  
Dark man bowed, so I copied him, "Excuse the big interruption. Please continue to enjoy the meal at your leisure."  
Dark man then started to walk off and he motioned for me to follow, so I did cautiously wondering if I had done something wrong again. The table cloth was still wrapped up in my arms as we walked off and the other servants greeted us.  
Finny came up to me, "Amazing! That was amazing Katy!" I looked at him in confusion.  
Bard then said, "Yeah, yeah, is was a hero's comeback!"  
He then tried to put his arm around me, but I danced out of it and quickly caught up to Dark man ignoring the other servants. After the other servants got over their shock of my ignoring them they followed us to the kitchen, Dark man started to make some type of dessert, but I didn't really care for sweets.  
"It smells goooooood!" Finny exclaimed.  
Dark man sighed, "If after you're good kids and act like an adult, I'll let you have some as a prize."  
"Yay!" Finny cheered.  
Dark man then put it on the cart and I followed him out carrying another tea pot that had the tea to go with the dessert.  
"I am sorry to keep you waiting. The after-dinner dessert is ready." Dark man said as we came in.  
Dessert went off without a hitch and soon we were bidding goodbye to the man as he left, I watched him leave with a bit of sadness, I had not enjoyed the getting ready for him to arrive, but things were much more interesting with him here.  
"Katy, Lets go back inside." I turned to see Tiny human addressing me.  
I followed him back inside the house as he went to his room to settle down for bed.  
"Katy why did you do that?" He asked once we were in the room and Dark man started getting him ready for bed.  
"What?" I asked, I didn't get what he was asking.  
"Why did you pull the cloth off?" He rephrased.  
I gave a half smile, which was amused and confused, "Did you not see the liquid going towards him?"  
"I saw it." He said.  
"Then you should understand." I said and looked towards the window since there was a bird that decided to tap on the window.  
Dark man had watched our little conversation, realizing that I had been talking more lately.  
I left and went to our room sooner than I should have, I had a book I needed to read. I picked it up and it was titled, 'the body of a women', I opened the first page and it had a women in a dress that was 'fashionable'.  
I started reading about something called the 'menstrual cycle' and it seemed very gross, thank heavens I don't have that. I usually liked to look at the pictures, I looked at one females face and I saw she had these shiny things dangling from her ears. I thought they were very pretty, I unconsciously rubbed my hands over the area that was suppose to have my ears, I had just skin and hair. I wonder what it would be like if I had ears there, I looked in the mirror on the dresser and looked at my ears on top of my head, they were furry and different shaped than other peoples, I wonder why that is?  
"Katy?"  
I looked to see Dark man had just entered the room and he was closing the door behind him.  
"Is something wrong?" He asked with his eyebrows knitted together.  
I walked up to him and put my finger up and started rubbing the area between his eyebrows, it wasn't suppose to have that many wrinkles there.  
He gave a half chuckle, "Is something wrong Katy?" He asked again grabbing my hand and removing it from his face.  
I shook my head no, but he didn't seem to buy it.  
"Then why are you reading those types of books behind my back?" He asked motioning to the book that was still on the dresser.  
I shrugged and looked away, he forced my face to make eye contact with his, "Katy?" He said in a tone that sounded threatening if I didn't tell him now.  
I sighed, "I'm different from other people, I look different and I don't know why."  
"You shouldn't worry about it." He said and let go of my face, "Come on, let's get to bed."  
I covered up my feelings, and I knew he was keeping something from me, but I got in bed anyway and settled down quickly, since I had already changed into my night dress.  
I lied there thinking about how Mey-rin sometimes looked at me when she thought I wasn't looking, wondering if every women would look at me that way.

* * *

 **AN: I feel like this chapter is pretty short, anyway I am keeper of empty promises but hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter out before another month passes. Also about her not really caring for sweets, cats literally have no taste buds for sweet things, yes they like ice cream but that's because of the dairy. Anyway see you all next time.**


End file.
